Arthur's Secret Admirers
by SillyKwado
Summary: Arthur recieves a flattering love-letter every day from "A" through Hetalia's Secret Admirers, a student-run website that allows students to anonymously submit letters and messages to other students. However, Arthur has no idea who is his secret admirer is nor does he seem to really care! How will Arthur react when he descovers his admirer's identity? USUK AU!


_March 18  
Dear Arthur,  
You're simply amazing and you have the most beautiful smile on campus.  
Sincerely,  
-A_

_March 19  
Dear Arthur,  
Today, I passed by you in the hallway in the Baolin Building. You have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen. I have never seen a more deep green. If you only they were looking at me rather than through me.  
Sincerely,  
-A_

_March 20  
Dear Arthur,  
__You are absolutely and amazingly beautiful. When I see you, my heart literally skips a beat. It would be wish come true to know more about you.  
-A_

_March 21  
Dear Arthur,  
I saw you again today at the Wan Cha. Do you always come to get tea here every Tuesday and Thursday? :)  
Don't stop, it makes my day.  
Sincerely,  
-A_

* * *

"Bonjour mon ami~" Arthur lurched and almost spat out the tea he was drinking. He spun around in his chair to face his… friend? Enemy? How does one describe their relationship with Francis if they're not Gilbert or Antonio?

"What do you want frog?" He sneered, "I'm busy."

"Really? Doesn't look that way to me." Arthur looked down at his closed textbook.

"Well, I was just about to study before you interrupted." Francis sighed with a smile and moved to sit down at the small two-person table with Arthur.

"Arthur, I saw you from the line. You haven't made any sort of movement to even begin studying. You've just been looking out the window the entire time."

"I have not and why were you watching me frog?" Arthur huffed.

"You have."

"Haven't."

"Have."

"Haven't."

"Arthur!"

"What? Why is it so important then?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"What's bothering you mon ami?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine nothing's wrong." Arthur stood up ending the conversation and Francis sighed but made to follow him anyway. Arthur picked up his books and put them into his bag and he picked up the now empty cup and went to throw it away. Francis quickly caught up.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem distracted… and tired." Arthur waved off his classmate.

"Of course, why wouldn't I- oh sorry about that chap." He said as he ran into another man's chest, but he didn't even turn around as he continued his conversation with the Frenchman. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's why I wanted to know." Arthur sighed as he gave in.

"It's this damned class. I've been up studying all night for the test and I still receive a bad mark."

"Which class?"

"Er… Math 150?" Arthur mumbled in reply. Francis stopped and stared at Arthur.

"Arthur… isn't that the lowest level offered?" The Brit flushed.

"It's not my fault the damned thing is so bloody hard!"

"Have you considered a tutor?" Arthur gave Francis a withering look.

"It's too late into the year to get one and I'm definitely not learning from you. I've seen your grades in arithmetic."

"I wasn't talking about moi, besides I wouldn't want to tutor you anyway, rosbif. I was talking about a friend of mine."

"Friends? You have friends?" Francis put a hand over his heart.

"You wound me mon ami." Arthur rolled his eyes, but Francis ignored him and continued on. "But in all seriousness, I do know of somebody. I can ask him if you're interested."

"You might as well; I don't know anyone in the Math department. Who this person anyway?"

"I don't know I've never met him. Oh and he's not in the Math department, he's in engineering."

Arthur stopped and stared at his companion. "What do you mean you've never bleeding met him?"

"Well, he's the brother of my boyfriend – I believe you've met him?"

"Oh yes, Martin."

"Matthew," Francis deadpanned.

"Right, Matthew. But you've never met him?"

"Non, but he's related to Matthew! They're actually twins, so he couldn't possibly be that bad." Francis then got a faraway look in his eyes and smiled. "Sweet, sweet Mathieu… ohonhonhon." Arthur shook his head and quickly walked off before Francis had the time to snap out of it.

* * *

_March 22  
Dear Arthur,  
You ran into me yesterday, literally. I'm sorry I didn't apologize back though, after all it was my fault that you ran into me. But you seemed bothered? Are you okay? I wish I could be your hero…  
Sincerely,  
-A_

* * *

It was lunchtime and the dining area was crowded. Arthur weaved his way through globs of people trying to find an empty table where he can read and eat in peace. He almost made it to the end without any luck until he found a small two-seated table. It wasn't in an ideal location, sort of next to a wall and a highly populated entranceway, but anything is better than nothing. Besides, Arthur wasn't looking for a place with a view, he was looking for a place to sit where he can eat and read. He headed straight for the table at full speed. He didn't want anyone to claim it before he did.

"Hey Arthur!" and a hand grabbed his left elbow. Arthur stopped and was expecting to see some annoying Frenchman, but instead he got his Hungarian friend, Elizaveta. Now that he thought back on it, the voice wasn't very French or masculine…. Ah who was he kidding? Francis's voice isn't very masculine anyway.

"Oh hey Liz," Arthur said distractedly, still eyeing the empty table.

"How are you?" asked Elizaveta smugly as if she knew something Arthur didn't. Arthur looked at the Hungarian curiously and noticed Kiku sitting with her with a laptop in between them turned away from the Brit. He mentally rolled his eyes. It was probably some sort of yaoi or something.

"Er, I'm fine. A bit tired but er… what's with you two?" He asked eyeing their expanding smiles and glinting eyes.

"Oh nothing," sang Elizaveta.

"Yes, glad to know you are doing well," Kiku said. Arthur gave them an odd look before noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone had just grabbed the table he was headed to. Arthur's shoulders slumped a bit. Noticing the slightly disheartened look, Elizaveta looked into the direction Arthur was looking and saw the table.

"Arthur, you can just sit with us you know." Arthur thought about it for a moment and it's better than nothing, he supposed, but it looks like he won't be reading peacefully after all.

"Alright, thank you." Arthur sat down on the right side of Elizaveta and across from Kiku. He still couldn't see the laptop screen but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

Arthur ignored the staring of his friends as he began to eat.

"Have you seen it yet?" asked Elizaveta, she looked as if she was about to burst at the seams from her happiness.

"Seen what?"

"Hetalia's Secret Admirers." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that. I've heard of it, but I've never gotten around to looking it up."

"Why not?"

"Doesn't interest me I guess." Arthur shrugged. "Why can't people just go to the people themselves instead of hiding behind some website?"

"But this isn't just 'some website'!" Elizaveta nearly screamed. Arthur scooted his chair away from the obsessive woman in reaction to her outburst. He glanced at Kiku who was nodding. Elizaveta grabbed the laptop, did something on it, and shoved it Arthur's face. Arthur sighed but looked at the screen anyway.

On the screen was the website to Hetalia's Secret Admirers pulled up. It had a banner at the top with the logo of the website next to it. There were tabs at the top of the page that directed visitors to the "About" page, "FAQs" page, and the "Submit" page. Underneath, were posts submitted by "admirers" in a letter format.

"Looks nice…?" Arthur tried to get out of viewing the site but one glance at Elizaveta's frightening face forced his eyes back to the screen. The most recent posts were at the top of the page apparently because the first post was submitted 6 minutes ago.

_Dear Xiao Wang  
I love whenever I see you in the Honors College. Your politeness and smile is enough to warm the entire world.  
Sincerely,  
Shy person hoping to talk to you sometime._

Arthur resisted the urge to nitpick the grammar and rolled his eyes instead. He knew Xiao Wang and he was anything but warm and polite, but he continued reading nonetheless.

_To the guy living on the first floor of Wierman Hall,  
Thank you for wearing those tight jeans. Not going to lie, I check you out every time you fill up that giant water bottle at the drinking fountain. It's a nice view.  
Sincerely,  
You should come out of your room more often_

_Dear long, dark-haired cellist with the glasses,  
I couldn't take my eyes off you at the recital today.  
Sincerely,  
Distracted Tenor_

_Anita,  
We were on the elevator in Wierman Thursday night around 11:00, and I just wanted to say that you are drop dead gorgeous. Are you seeing anyone?  
Sincerely,  
Your secret admirer_

_Feliciano V,  
I find myself thinking about you every day and I can't help it. You are adorable and you make my day instantly brighter when I see you. We have talked a couple of times but nothing you'd probably remember. I loved talking to you even though it was for maybe a minute. I thought you were so cute when I first saw you and I have wanted to actually have a conversation with you. You are sweet, amazing, and beautiful. I only wish I have the nerve to strike up a conversation and show you my interest.  
Sincerely,  
Hopelessly Infatuated _

_Lukas Bondevik,  
You are a cutie and I wish I could talk to you.  
An admirer_

Arthur lingered on that last one a bit before he spoke.

"Oh, Lukas got one?" Arthur didn't notice the slightly disappointed looks on his two companions' faces. "Amazing, I didn't think anybody noticed him that way. Shame how nothing will ever get done though." Arthur slowly shook his head then he turned to his friends. "Well, they were… nice. Yes, I suppose they were. As long as the people who they're addressed to find them then I'm sure it's flattering."

"But Arthur," started Kiku. "Many people on the campus follow this site. So even if the person doesn't see their letter, someone they know is bound to and they will tell the person about it."

"What about those vague ones?" Arthur asked gesturing to the laptop screen. "Like the chap who lived on the first floor?"

"Fate," Elizaveta replied simply. "Fate leads them together." She clarified with a special gleam in her eye. Arthur, once again, scooted away from his Hungarian friend.

"I still don't-"

"Just keep reading Arthur!" Elizaveta interrupted.

"Alright alright. But don't think that reading more of these posts will change my mind!" Arthur huffed missing the knowing glance between Kiku and Elizaveta and he continued to read.

_Dear Antonio F Carriedo  
Please don't take everything I say seriously because I don't ever mean it  
bastard _

_Dear girl at the Hernandez building with short hair, white tank top, and purple or blue shorts,  
I noticed you noticing me and i thought i would notify you that i noticed you too.  
Sincerely,  
Guy pushing the cart_

_Dear Arthur,  
You ran into me yesterday, literally. I'm sorry I didn't apologize back though, after all it was my fault that you ran into me. But you seemed bothered? Are you okay? I wish I could be your hero…  
Sincerely,  
-A_

Arthur's heart nearly stopped and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. This post couldn't possibly be addressed to him right? I mean, there were probably tons of Arthurs at this school. Yet, Arthur thought back to his conversation with the frog from the day before, he did run into somebody didn't he? Arthur furrowed his eyebrows together and racked his brain trying to remember that one moment. He was going to throw his empty cup away and Francis was following him, bothering him. He bumped into the guy and mumbled an apology but other than that he couldn't remember anything else! Why wasn't he more observant yesterday? Damn that math test for creating this stress! If he wasn't so occupied with useless information then he'd be more alert and he wouldn't be having this problem.

Well, he knows that this guy is taller than him. Arthur figured he only came up to about his chin. But he didn't say or do anything that would give Arthur a clue about his identity.

Arthur concentrated his attention to that single post again. Well, although he didn't apologise yesterday, this post was probably his apology. Though, what was with asking if Arthur was okay? Why is that important? And how could he possibly know if Arthur was bothered just by bumping into him? And that last sentence,_ I wish I could be your hero… _What does that even mean?

This damned website.

Arthur then realized that the laptop he was gripping wasn't his and the two next to him were grinning like mad. Arthur looked at them warily.

"Well," started Elizaveta. "Did you see it?" Arthur nodded.

"Why couldn't you just show me the post rather than making me go through the rest of them?" He asked.

"Where's the fun in that? It's more exciting this way!"

"What do you think Arthur?" Kiku asked. Arthur shrugged.

"I did run into him yesterday, but I didn't see his face or anything. I don't think I know him."

"Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful! A secret admirer from a distance who's never met you before but is hopelessly and madly in love with you!" Elizaveta sighed dreamily.

"Wait, what do you mean 'hopelessly and madly in love'? I ran into a guy yesterday! A guy!"

"I know!" Her eyes glinted mischievously. "You're gay anyway Arthur, so I don't see the problem!"

"Yes, but t- how do you know about that? I never told anyone but Francis. Did he tell you?"

"Nope!"

"We figured it out for ourselves," Kiku answered politely.

"Oh."

"So…? What do you think?" Elizaveta asked again excitedly.

"About what? The bloke I ran into? What am I supposed to think?" Arthur shrugged. "He only met me that one time. I honestly doubt that he's going to remember me much after that." Elizaveta and Kiku looked at each and rolled their eyes.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so difficult?" The Hungarian mumbled to herself. "Give me that laptop, Arthur." Arthur pushed it towards her and she snatched it up quickly typing and clicking away. After a few moments of silent concentration she gave the laptop back to Arthur. "Here, read this."

Arthur took the laptop back and looked at what was pulled up. It was a series of five posts or so, all beginning with "Dear Arthur". The first one was dated March 18th and the last was from today the one he just read. Apparently, he has a stalker. Arthur read through each one slowly, starting with the oldest, as if he were savoring it.

All of these compliments… this flattering… it was making Arthur's head spin, not to mention the furious blush that started growing on his cheeks.

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur! Mon dieu, Arthur!"

Arthur briskly walked through the hall ignoring the atrocious French voice behind him. Here he was having a nice stroll, if you could call it that, through the hallway. He was actually still thinking about those posts from "A." Who the hell is "A"? Not to mention, that this "A" keeps telling him how "perfect" and "beautiful" he is. Obviously, he must not know the chap personally. So, now he's just trying to sort through his thoughts, well that is, until a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around.

"Merde Arthur," gasped Francis. "Couldn't you have slowed down at least?"

"What? And actually give you a chance to catch up to me? Never." Arthur replied smugly as Francis scowled.

"You left before I could give you any contact information about your tutor yester-"

"Shh! Not so loud you frog!" Arthur interrupted looking suspiciously at the people passing by for any sign that they heard what the Frenchman said. Francis raised an eyebrow at the Brit.

"Arthur… it's not that bad having a tutor."

"I know that!" he snapped back. Francis smiled and shook his head causing the Brit to fume more.

"Well, I already took the liberty of asking him myself, especially since we know how you are with first impressions." Arthur crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"That was one time."

"Right… well, his name is Alfred F. Jones and he is majoring in Pre-Engineering. Apparently he is very good with numbers and, oh, speaking of numbers, here's his." Francis handed Arthur a scrap paper with Alfred's cell number written in the Frenchman's stupid loopy handwriting. Arthur rolled his eyes. "I already set up a time for you so you don't need to worry about tha-"

"What! What if I wasn't free!?"

"Arthur, it's 3pm on a Saturday," Francis deadpanned. "I _know _you aren't doing anything then." Arthur opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with an excuse, but he chose to glare instead.

"Next time, just make sure with me first," he muttered finally. The frog laughed.

"It'll be fine mon ami! Oh are you two are meeting at the library, just bring your homework."

"Whatever. I don't like this plan. And if this falls through, then it's on _your_ head."

* * *

_March 23  
Dear Arthur,  
Has anybody stopped and told you that you look absolutely stunning today? If not, then allow me to be the first to do so. Every time I see you my heart stops and I wonder if I had died and gone to heaven in that moment.  
Sincerely,  
-A_

* * *

Arthur had arrived at the library at 3o'clock sharp, just like Francis said to. At first, he saw nobody there and a flash of irritation when through him, but then he saw a strand of blonde hair sticking up at a table a little bit a ways. Arthur glanced around one last time to be sure nobody was waiting for him then he made his way over to the table.

As he neared him, he realized that the table guy did resemble… what was his name? Mitchell? Mark? Matt- Matthew! That's right! The guy resembled Matthew. Especially in the face – same structure and everything. The hair style was different though. He seemed to be studying… something… Arthur wasn't sure what he was looking at. It had numbers and letters (variables?) and looked extremely complicated. This is probably the guy Arthur was looking for, may as well give it a shot after all.

"Er… Alfred F. Jones?" Arthur asked and the guy violently jumped in shock and his eyes widened as he locked his with Arthur's. The guy didn't say anything as he gaped at Arthur who fidgeted uncomfortably and continued on. "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland. I believe you're my… er math tutor?"

"Y-yeah!" He said seeming to break out of his trance. "Sorry, Francis told me I was going to tutor somebody in math but he didn't say it was going to be you- who! He didn't say who." Arthur raised a brow and sat down across from Alfred.

"Okay… so, here is what I have to do for my math class." Arthur opened his textbook to the chapter they are currently on and handed it over to Alfred. Alfred looked at it for a few moments then he cracked a smile.

"Ah the quadratic equation… I remember this." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Good for you," he muttered. Alfred looked up at Arthur slightly confused before going back to the book.

"Okay, so you know the quadratic equation right?"

"Er… 2ab+x=z?" Alfred paused in whatever he was doing with the stupid book and stared at Arthur.

"What?"

"2a…bx…?" Alfred didn't say anything for a few moments but continued to stare.

"Did you even pay attention in class?"

"Yes!" Arthur cried indigently. "Well, I mean sort of…" Alfred gives him a pointed look. "Hey, it's a little hard to pay attention when it sounds like they're speaking another bleeding language!" Alfred laughed a bit and turned the book towards Arthur.

"Okay, so the quadratic equation is ax^2+bx+c=0-"

"What now?"

"ax^2+bx+c=0, now-"

"Why 0?"

"Em what?"

"Why does it equal 0?"

"Because that's how you find the answer, if it's not equal to 0 then you make it that way by either adding or subtracting the value equal to the- you know what? Never mind. It's just equal to 0. Now your question is, 'The area of a rectangle is 560 square inches. The length is 3 more than twice the width. Find the length and the width.'"

"Where is the equation thing?" Alfred gave a small smile.

"You have to find it and then use it to find the length and width through the quadratic formula."

"Whoa there! One step at a time." Alfred laughed.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

_March 24  
Dear Arthur,  
It's been torture not seeing you all day today. How did I possibly survive the weekend without you?  
Excited to see you tomorrow! :)  
Sincerely,  
-A_

_March 25  
Dear Arthur,  
I only talk to you very rarely, but you are beautiful. Everytime I walk past you I can't help but stare._ _  
Sincerely,  
-A_

_March 26  
Dear Arthur,  
My love for you is like pi… never ending.  
Sincerely,  
-A_

_March 27  
Dear Arthur,  
You are one of the strongest most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I hope that you will learn to accept this as truth because you are simply incredible.  
Sincerely,  
-A_

_March 28  
Dear Arthur,  
9x-7i3(3x-7u)  
Solve for "i" and I hope you understand :)  
Sincerely,  
-A_

* * *

The tutoring sessions have, much to both Arthur's delight and chagrin, been working. He is finally beginning to grasp the ridiculous strings of numbers and variables and he might even know the formula to put with it. Arthur may actually receive a decent mark on his next test! And it's all thanks to Alfred F. Jones – self-proclaimed hero and 110% American. You couldn't even _get _more American than that boy.

Admittingly, Arthur has grown a bit attached to his tutor. Not only does he have an extremely optimistic attitude (so optimistic that it rubs off onto others – seriously. In fact, it apparently affected Arthur too because he actually raised his hand and answered a question in his Math150 class, much to the surprise of both his professor and himself) but he's also pretty damned good-looking. It doesn't help Arthur's concentration any when the American leans over, way into Arthur's personal space (not that he minds he's finding out), to help Arthur with a problem. Arthur just wants to lean into his scent and bury his face into his signature jacket.

Arthur was on his way to another tutor session (apparently he actually looks forward to math now) when Elizaveta jumped into his path.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed grabbing both of his shoulders.

"E-Elizaveta!?" He replied shocked, nearly dropping the books in his arms.

"Oh my god! Have you been on recently?"

"On what? And stop shaking me!" Elizaveta let him go and looked at him confused.

"Hetalia's Secret Admirers of course?" Oh that. To be honest, Arthur had completely forgotten about his admirer since he met Alfred. It's not like the comments weren't flattering or anything but more like he just didn't care anymore. This… admirer… feels surreal to Arthur. It's just not quite the same as an actual person, and right now

"I'm sorry Elizaveta, I haven't had the time." He answered distractedly

"What do you mean? Have you tried it then?"

"I'm sorry?" Tried what? Of course, he's seen the website. She's the one who showed it to him after all. If she's talking about him actually making a post, then of course he not! He refuses to subject himself to this form of torture.

"The problem!"

"What… problem…?" Elizaveta rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You're hopeless," she muttered as she grabbed her laptop from her bag and dragged Arthur to a table.

"W-wait Liz! I'm going to be late for my-"

"This will only take a few minutes Arthur!" She interrupted as she shoved her laptop at him. There, pulled up on the screen was a series of posts all dedicated to him from this "A" guy. They were all very nice and flattering Arthur noticed as he read the recent ones, but this guy must be mental for writing to him every day. Even on the weekends. Then he noticed the most recent post from earlier today.

"A math problem?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! You have to do it!" She said inching towards Arthur in her excitement.

"Well," Arthur started as he glanced at his watch. "I guess I have a few minutes to spare." The Hungarian cheered as Arthur dug out a clean piece of paper and wrote down the equation.

9x-7i is greater than 3(3x-7u)

_You need to simplify the equation, so start by getting rid of the parenthesis. _Alfred's voice rang though his head as Arthur remembered the instructions his tutor gave him.

9x-7i is greater than 9x-21u

_Next, get the variable you want to solve for on one side._

-7i is greater than 9x-21u-9x

_Look for ways to cancel out things throughout the entire process, it makes the problem easier._ So, the 9x can be cancelled out!

-7i is greater than -21u

_Get the variable by itself…_

i is greater than 3u

Something's not right… Of course! If you multiply or divide in inequality by a negative then you have to turn the sign around making it:

i is less than 3u

Arthur grinned as he looked at his answer. He did it! And without Alfred's help. Granted, it was easier than what they've been dealing with in class but for someone as bad in math as Arthur is, this was an accomplishment.

Arthur looked at the answer and finally realized it said "I love you." But why would "A" ask him to solve a math problem when he could've just written it like he's done in the past? And what's he supposed to possibly understand from this other than what he's already been told? This sort of cheesy math pickup line seems like something Alfred would do.

Arthur stopped and his brain froze as he slowly began to realize something. Alfred… "A"… Is Alfred really… No it couldn't be… yet, Arthur couldn't help but shake the feeling that he is. That he's Arthur's secret admirer.

It was starting to make sense. After all, Alfred's tall enough to be the guy that he ran into at the café and he never exactly knew him before the tutoring sessions. Also, the math jokes only starting showing up after the tutoring began. Shoot! Speaking of tutoring, Arthur's going to be late for his!

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Elizaveta as Arthur was getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to be late for… a meeting." He said distractedly as he shoved his notebook back into his backpack.

"Aw, alright. I think it's cute that he wants you to understand his love for you," she swooned. _Not exactly but sure_, Arthur thought. "Have a great meeting Arthur!"

"Thanks, see you later Liz."

Elizaveta grabbed her laptop and waved a goodbye before leaving. Then Arthur grabbed his backpack and began to go meet with Alfred. Oh god, Alfred. The pit of Arthur's stomach just dropped.

How can he possibly face him now after he knows the truth?

Then Arthur got an idea.

* * *

"Hey Artie!" Alfred said and flashed a smile at him. "For a second there I thought you weren't going to come!" He laughed a bit. He seemed worried about something. Well, of course he is. He tried to give his identity away to Arthur over the social media.

"Of course I'm going to come git," Arthur said playfully as he rolled his eyes and Alfred seemed to relax a bit. Alfred opened his mouth to say something but Arthur beat him to it. "Oh, but before we do anything, I would like you to solve this equation." Arthur pulled out a piece of paper with the problem at the top. "I just want to see if I got the same answer as you.

"O-oh sure," Alfred said sounding a bit disappointed as he read the problem. "Well, it looks interesting…" 2i-2u²=20v³ It was actually _very _simple, but it was all Arthur had the time for to come up with it.

"W-well, I just would like to be sure." Then he added, "You have to solve for 'u²'."

"Um… alrighty then…?" Alfred said confused as he dug out a pencil and got to work. Not even a minute later his face turned red and he dropped his pencil.

"O-oh." Oh? Just "oh"? Was that even a good "oh" or a bad "oh"? Arthur started to get more and more nervous the longer Alfred remained quiet looking down. Then Alfred spoke up.

"So, you got my message?" he said quietly.

"Yes."

"And you mean it?"

"Of course git, I wouldn't have written it otherwise." Arthur blushed and looked away. Alfred looked up and gave Arthur the most relieved and warm smile he's ever received.

"Me too."

i+10v³=u²

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Alfred and Arthur officially got together. It didn't take long for the news of Arthur's secret admirer to reach the ears of a certain Frenchman unfortunately. Of course, this was after they got together so he didn't have time to meddle in their affairs thank god. Though, he still even manages that now but what's new? And of course, Arthur still gets messages from his "secret admirer" every now and then.

_Dear Arthur,  
Want to watch the Avengers and cuddle with me today? :)  
Sincerely,  
-A_

_Dear Arthur,  
I'm hungry, want to get lunch?  
Sincerely,  
-A_

_Dear Arthur,  
Help me with my English paper pleaseeeee! I promise I'll make it up to you ;)  
Sincerely,  
-A_

Of course, Alfred still helps Arthur with his Mathematics. Arthur doesn't know if he'll _ever_ completely grasp some concepts in it. (Like imaginary numbers… what the hell?) And sometimes his boyfriend is more of a distraction than anything, like now.

"C'mooooon Arthuuuuuur! I'm boreeeeed!" Alfred whined as he poked Arthur's shoulder.

"Git! Stop that! I'm trying to study for the math quiz tomorrow." Arthur scolded as he lightly slapped Alfred's hand away.

"But I'm bored! There's nothing to do here!" Alfred complained as he looked around the Brit's room.

"Then maybe you should help me study or do your own homework."

Alfred huffed as he dropped on Arthur's bed and pouted. For a few moments he was quiet then a sly smile crept onto his face. He snuck up behind Arthur, who was diligently working on a problem, and leaned his face next to his boyfriend's ear.

"I wish I was your problem set, because then I'd be really hard, and you'd be doing me on the desk," he mumbled darkly into Arthur's ear with a smile. Arthur dropped his pen and shivered. Then he stood up, grabbed Alfred by his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss, slamming the American into the desk. When they broke for air, Arthur began on Alfred's neck.

"Well, I guess I better take care of that then."

* * *

A/N

Lame ending is lame, I know. I rushed it, but I was running out of ideas...

As for the "greater than" "less than" signs, I'm soo upset that they didn't show up on here and I had to write them out. So if anything, write out the answer if you don't understand it. I'm sorry D:

So, Hetalia's Secret Admirers is actually based on a real website for my own university which is for the same purpose. I do like reading them sometimes and every now and then I'll see one addressed to somebody I know. I really like the idea of the website in my stories, and maybe it'll pop up again, who knows? Speaking of which, did you all catch the hidden pairings in here? ;D

Hoped you liked it though aside from the symbol thing, I know it wasn't the best and it ended up _completely_ different than what I was expecting. Oh well xD

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
